Corpse Party: Blood Drive Trailer
by NapoleonVI
Summary: Long time since i did this. M for momentary blood Set after the events of Corpse Party Blood Covered, with the ritual gone wrong and as a detective finds out, now the threat is only starting as he tries to find missing girls trapped in an old residence


Corpse Party: Blood Drive

My take on the new game, takes a portion of what I think the game might end up being. This is the assumed early stages…enjoy.

"The girls aren't here."

Frustrated, the dark figure in the cold empty room reached down into his pocket rummaging through the assortment of small items he brought along with him as he dug about his fingers slipping and shoving through cold steel and pieces of lint that were remains of a pocket stretched to the limits of its usable lifespan serving him for more than three years of the jacket he bought. His darkened face outlined only by the existence of a small candle sitting on the surface of a worn out table, and an even thicker air seemed to fill the space of what appears to be a shattered hall, the floorboards ripped open as if by an earthquake (supernatural he figured since the area had no history of it) and items such as untouched candlesticks and other pieces of dirt and dust littered the area around him. The man sighed deeply, his eyes furrowing and his frown grew much more into a scowl of fleeting hope as he lifted his hand and popped the small breath mint down his slightly dry throat, quelling some of his urges to eat and drink if only for a short time.

"This was supposed to be simple right, find the people involved in this…but this room was locked from before. Why did it open now?" He was shivering slightly from the cold air that rushed through the windows, but he couldn't even look outside and the thick fog that surrounded the place didn't help one bit. He was resting, his body leaning against the table where the candle flickered slightly with the flame giving some consolation to the man almost ready to quake in something he hadn't felt in a while, he had been here by the police department to search for a pair of missing students and a family called them to say their oldest daughter had disappeared and suspected to be in the house, so he arrived here with a team of a few men, broke down the door and then…blackness. He snapped out of his reverie, focusing back to the main objective he was given as he fingered the hilt of his extendable baton and swept a finger over his jacket pocket feeling the butt of the gun inside feeling a little bit of his old self return to guide him back on track.

"They aren't here, but that body I found…makes me wonder if they ever made it." His flashback only gave a brief reminder of what he had witnessed, a body lying on the floor with blood spilling out from what was left of the neck where a head should be and a slight split from the neck down dousing doubts that he had found a lead, but it served only as a grim reminder. They were hurt somewhere, and whoever this was wasn't going to tell anyone what killed it but from the looks of the female body he found he already guessed who it was, and his determination was starting to waver.

"It's near hopeless…right? But the guys couldn't find me, I can hear their chatter but when I try to reply…they hear only static. What is this place? This IS the same house I walked into, isn't it?" His mind reeled with possibilities, scenarios compared to what he saw started to make less sense and logic seem to fail him as he stumbled slightly, jumping a little at the touch of something cold. Reaching back, his mind screaming at him not to he felt the surface of it a little freaked that it wasn't steel but something much more…._human and felt like skin._ He breathed loudly, as he readied for the gun in his pocket before he slowly turned around to face whatever that was behind him and suddenly, he wished he hadn't.

"Find her…"

"A-ah-" He couldn't speak as his eyes widened, his throat clenching in fear and choking on what he was about to reply, drowning him from protesting in his normally rational mind that this was a trick. An illusion! Something out of the movies, but it was there, right there in his face. The voice that spoke to him belonged to a girl, who had eyes of cerulean green with unkempt brown hair flowing almost perfectly making him think it was recently kept tidy, but the life from the core of her eyes was gone and instead a deadpanned look with the eyes that seemed to look further into your soul the more you stared at it. But he didn't freak out because of the fact it was a girl, no, he liked them and their company and would love to have a wife but the fact that the girl's head _was the only thing sitting on the desk, blood drenching slowly and surely pooling into a puddle down where he leaned._

"Find my sister please!"

"Shit!" He shouted out of reflex and dashed out of the room, knocking more candles over having their light extinguished from some earlier ritual from the pattern he found them in with a dark image of a pentagram to complete the horrifying thought filling his mind then.

The fluttering footsteps that echoed through the deserted hallway gave a chilling echo to the owner who stumbled over the small pieces of fallen wood and concrete that gave way to unknown forces as the man had wide maniacal eyes of shock and horror purely on his face as he reached into his pocket to grab out his I-Pad and bring the folder on it up to reveal three pictures all female as his shaky hand touched one of them to bring it into zoom mode, the face staring back at him so innocent and pure made his fear take over him.

"What the hell…she's…it's her isn't it, Hinoe Shinozaki? That body, her head…what the fuck is going on?" It was at that moment he began to pray to God, seriously prayed as hard as he could with the realization sending his view crashing down on him to nothing but blurred eyes and tears of shock and grief. But it was short-lived as he turned around noticing that his surroundings were not the same, in place of the old cramped hallway instead was nothing but a mixture of old fancy doors you see in a rich man's estate, but the hallways and the floor board were contrasting the whole area before him the wooden floorboards and lights were like that of a….elementary school? Wait…

"The dimensions are merging together, both the real world and the world between the close space has begun its tuning." The voice spoke out from in front of him this time, the man didn't even realize that out of sheer terror he had fallen to the ground unable to even speak or mutter phrases, the ones that did make out were simply sputters. He snapped back, looking back up slowly but surely fearing that the head of the woman would be glaring down at him that look of pure emptiness repeating that chant all over again but instead what greeted him was something else.

It was a girl, wearing a high school uniform from a school he realized was local in another part of town but he could figure out her face which had a frown that deepened with each passing second. He only stood up and looked at the figure, fingering the Christian cross necklace around his neck in nervousness almost ready to spit out a verse in defense though he kind of figured it wouldn't work as he only barely managed to say what was on his mind trying to raise his confidence to even speak to this spirit whose blue glow illuminated the corridor with its dim presence.

"Who…are you?"

"Oh my name, it's *****. Nice to meet you, mister detective." He blinked twice, did he just hear static about her name being spoken?

"What? Your name, I couldn't hear it clearly with the static." The spirit seemed to be troubled by this, her mouth almost opening to speak it again and the same result came up before her head sunk low in what the detective sensed was a gesture of despair. His natural instinct was to calm her down before something happened again like earlier, he was not going to upset anybody dead or not.

"Uh, it's okay! I can call you by a nickname, some codename that I can use and you can remember so I won't forget who you are!" What happened next, was something any normal person would not expect from a ghost much less the fact you don't just see one on the street and decide to tackle them like perverts ( at that moment, a certain guy in another town sneezed). The girl suddenly brightened up at the prospect and in a moment that released all the tension jumped for joy, her eyes though see through held a sparkle that was hard to miss.

"Really?! A codename, I like playing detective and even more I want to play body search with-"

"Okay, can I stop you there for a sec? This isn't appropriate timing to do this sorts of jokes." He found himself smiling, though inside he was staring at what he saw stunned by the sudden change in air as he found the thick feeling around his environment dissipate. He seemed to trail off for a few seconds before he realized that he haven't given her a nickname yet, but from her personality and her words even for a short meeting he had come up with something simple.

"Neko."

"Nyah?"

"…that's your nickname." He started to sweatdrop just a little at the antics of a ghost in this place, but then he knew there wasn't time to stand around and chat while several others could be meeting the same fate as the body he found. The ghost seemed to know what was on his mind so she decided to speak up snapping her fingers as well for added effect seeing him shoot back to her.

"Hey, earth to detective! What are you staring at?" the man looked up again at her, but the spirit had found another amusing prank to pull off as she brought her hands to her chest cupping the bust as she gave off a seductive look and narrowing her eyes at the detective who was now shaking slightly for whatever reason she couldn't deduce.

"Hey, detective-kun…were you admiring God's bountiful gift to women? You know, if you ask nicely maybe you might get the chance to-"

"NO."

"AWWWWW!" the girl gave a small 'hmph' and stopped her act, dropping her hands to her sides as she gave him a playful glare muttering about men and not wanting to get what their desires want as the detective tried desperately to get back on track asking questions about the girls, their lives were at stake if this girl was planning to stop his progress! Clenching his hands, he decided to once more kindly ask for the girl to cooperate even putting on a more cheerful face which his colleagues described as his 'I'm going to punch you soon' face of doom.

"Nekoooo-chan, if you don't tell me what I'm looking for I will ignore you." The girl suddenly went up to his face pushing her eyes to stare at the man's own with a pout.

"Tell me your name first. Detective-kun or chan is not going to get me anywhere to knowing who I'm going with."

"Sigh….Kira. Kira Osato, and what can you tell me about these girls?" He flipped his I-Pad open again, cringing to see that the picture of Hinoe still was open as he went to close it only for the girl to protest frantically cutting off his action with her face sticking through the screen scaring him almost enough to drop the electronic device.

"Wait don't do that! That girl…I know her, Hinoe Shinozaki correct? She's Ayumi's big sis, what's this about? Who else is here, don't tell me they never got out of _here_…"

"Wait yourself, what's 'here'? And what is your connection to Ayumi and Hinoe Shinozaki? What's going on, tell me!"

"You never heard…of Heavenly Host by any chance, do you?"

End


End file.
